


you'll always be my heartbeat my rhythm

by grimmauld



Series: keep it quick, say it brief [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Soulmates, fake song titles, no magic, there's not really a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: James Sirius was going to kill somebody. Or himself. Yeah, okay, the whole ‘Soulmate’ thing was cool, and it was nice to think that he had someone out there for him, but seriously, he was trying to brood. The fucking- what even is this shit they’re playing? Poppa Joe? Seriously? The Sweet? This is too much. He didn’t even know what to do to get it to stop.Though, he thought with a semi-wavering smile, it’s hard to cry with ‘Poppa rumbo rumbo hey Poppa Joe, coconut’, circling through his head.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: keep it quick, say it brief [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421044
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	you'll always be my heartbeat my rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate au where whatever song your soulmate listens to gets stuck in your head. character a is very emo and character b only listens to bubblegum pop
> 
> comment/kudos? hang on tumblr!! @gaylupin
> 
> title from catie rae by this wild life

James Sirius was going to kill somebody. Or himself. Yeah, okay, the whole ‘Soulmate’ thing was cool, and it was nice to think that he had someone out there for him, but seriously, he was trying to _brood._ The fucking- what even is this shit they’re playing? Poppa Joe? Seriously? The Sweet? This is too much. He didn’t even know what to do to get it to _stop._

Though, he thought with a semi-wavering smile, it’s hard to cry with ‘ _Poppa rumbo rumbo hey Poppa Joe, coconut’,_ circling through his head.

An idea popped into his head, amidst the annoying bubble-gum music. The lore of soulmates was that whatever song you played got stuck in your connected’s head. Any song, no matter if they knew it. The words, the tune, the instruments and sometimes, if you’re lucky, the title too. So, all James had to do was make a playlist and play it over and over again.

_Stop!_

_Playing That Music_

_I’m trying_

_2_

_Be_

_SAD_

Genius. He was actually a genius.

Thank god for Spotify Premium. He pressed play on the first song. The bubble-gum pop in his head faded away almost instantly. Like they were listening, just for James. He went through the playlist twice before a song that wasn’t his cut through his thoughts.

_But Why_

_…_

_Wouldn’t You Rather_

_Be_

_…_

_Happy Instead_

_?_

James rolled his eyes. Did this person not take the hint that he wanted to be alone without any intruding thoughts. He only had one song to answer with.

_Where’s The Fun In That?_

It didn’t take long, now that they had worked out a way to communicate, for his mystery connection to respond.

_What’s Your Name?_

_Eye_

_Hope_

_U_

_Find Happy_

_And Maybe_

_It’s With Me_

James didn’t even know if there was a song named James, and he definitely didn’t know if there was one called Sirius. He searched for a few minutes to find one that seemed to have the right tone, as best as he could tell without actually listening to it and giving it away.

_James_

_Sirius._

_At Your Service_

This was kind of fun. The playlist was probably a horrible mismatch of songs, but the memory would remain.

And aren’t memories the only thing tethering people to reality now?

_My Name Is_

_TEDDY!_

_How Can We Meet Again?_

_Ignore_

_Again!_

Meeting? Already? James, scarily, strangely, wasn’t afraid of meeting this mystery. He was more excited than anything else. Who would Teddy turn out to be?

_London Eye_

_Tomorrow_

_6pm_

Not even two seconds after the final song had finished did Teddy’s reply phase in.

_Pink Hair_

_Blue Hair_

_I’ll Be There_

-

The night passed quickly after that, with minimal conversation. Finding song titles for whole sentences started to become challenging. The next day passed, with James falling asleep in English class, and Lily Luna forgetting her lunch. (He gave her his apple, and bought her a can of sprite.)

He flicked a text to his mum, letting her know he was going into the city after school. She didn’t care much what he did, as long as he was home before curfew. She was alright, his mum. After dad had died, she worried so much more. Living so close to her family helped. (Except Uncle Charlie, obviously, who still worked on the pet rescue ranch in Romania. Whenever he came home to visit, it was to much fanfare.)

-

It was 5:52pm. James Sirius had just arrived at the Eye. As each second passed his wished more and more that he had some headphones, so he could try and send Teddy a message. It would be his job to find Teddy, seeing as Teddy didn’t know what he looked like.

He glanced at the time on his phone again. 5:54pm. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blue and pink. Without really thinking it through, he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out Teddy’s name. The blue and pink stopped dead, their head snapping up. The first thing that James thought was that he was beautiful.

James walked over to him, blush colouring his darker skin.

“Sorry,” He said, when he got to Teddy, “didn’t know how else to get your attention. I’m James Sirius. You can call me James, if you want?”

“Alright Jamie. Wanna get out of here?”

**Author's Note:**

> comment or kudos??


End file.
